<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Traces of Him by browney3dgirl6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761981">Traces of Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6'>browney3dgirl6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Touch [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animal Kingdom (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Derans bar, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Smut, Some angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashes back to their last scene in season two, going into season 3 episode 2, and picks up right where they cut to them going into Deran's office</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deran Cody &amp; Adrian Dolan, Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Touch [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Traces of Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok ya'll this is the final part to this series! I almost abandoned it as I lost inspiration, but I sat down determined to finish it, and I'm glad I did! Oh and I even managed to stay cannon compliant- go me! ha<br/>This is also the most smut I've ever written, so hopefully it suffices</p><p>Enjoy(:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-Deran-</strong>
</p><p>When Adrian had left all those months ago, Deran was happy for him, really. He was pretty pleased with himself too for that matter; he’d managed to open a bar all on his own and he had seemed to finally become the man Adrian had always wanted. Only he left, not for good, but it still left a permanent ache all throughout him. Deran had played that moment over and over, until he’d memorized <em>every </em>detail.</p><p>They were in the back room of <em>The Drop</em>, like it was only the two of them and nothing else. They’d spoken soft and gentle with each other wanting to keep the moment intimate, but not wanting to scare the other off.</p><p>The photo sat in front of Deran, the one Adrian had taken the last time he won. He’d always loved that picture, it showed his love for the ocean so purely, and bonus points that Adrian was the one who captured the moment.</p><p>When Adrian said he was packing and leaving school, Deran assumed it was a goodbye gift, a goodbye that he’d never be ready for no matter what present they parted with. Adrian hadn’t let him suffer long, stating it would only be for a bit while he gave the tour one more shot. He’d then proceeded to tell Deran how <em>he </em>was <em>just that good</em>, minus all the bullshit. What could Deran say, Adrian was living the dream he’d always wanted, but he was <em>so damn </em>proud of him!</p><p>Deran wouldn’t forget their next exchange of words no matter how many more they had, they meant <em>too </em>much.</p><p>“Lately you seem like that again.” Deran had questioned him, “Like what?” Adrian had replied sweetly, “Like that kid I grew up with.”</p><p>Adrian couldn’t know <em>how </em>much those words meant to him, if he had Adrian’s approval <em>nothing </em>else mattered.</p><p>He was finally getting somewhere. He had managed to distance himself from Smurf (somewhat), open his own bar, and now this, Adrian looking at him with admiration instead of disappointment. It was wild, even by Deran’s standards.</p><p>The next thing he knew, Adrian was giving him that lopsided grin before he reached down to capture his chin, bringing their lips together for just a moment. Then, “See you when I get back,” and out the door he’d went.</p><p>Deran touched his fingers to his lips at the memory, he missed Adrian’s touch, the only touch that ever centered him.</p><p>Deran could’ve sat in that chair waiting for him forever. He didn’t, but damn had he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Adrian-</strong>
</p><p>The tour finished up yesterday and Adrian was finally on his way home this morning. He hadn’t seen Deran in months and that was the first thing on his list. After a shower of course.</p><p>They hadn’t talked much, other than the occasional text here and there. Deran had even sent him some emojis, they were just of beer and the surfing guy, but progress was progress. Adrian chuckled to himself, it was always the little things Deran did that Adrian loved most.</p><p>He wasn’t sure where they stood at the moment, but it was the first time they’d left on a positive note, that Adrian could recall anyway.</p><p>If Deran had someone new in his life Adrian hoped he could make room for him, or just kick the other guy to the curb completely; Deran wasn’t the only one who could be territorial. Though the thing was, if Deran were <em>truly</em> happy with another guy, Adrian would let him go. Not because he’d want to but after seeing how Deran was again, he never wanted to see him slip back to before, even if it meant giving him up.</p><p>Adrian rubbed his sweaty palms down his pants; he was making himself nervous already and he wasn’t even halfway through his flight.</p><p>~</p><p>Coming back to the tour had been good for him, it was what he needed, a fresh start. He still wanted to finish school but the water had been calling out to him.</p><p>After Deran got the bar, Adrian didn’t really know what he was doing with his life; who would’ve thought Deran would put his together first?</p><p>In a way he might’ve given Adrian the push he needed without ever knowing it. If Deran could buy a bar out from under Smurf’s nose, then Adrian could grow some balls and get his ass back on tour.</p><p>After he’d made the decision and began packing, he’d stumbled upon that picture he had taken of Deran <em>all </em>those years ago-it was incredible. Deran was always at his best when he was surfing, he made it look effortless while looking charming at the same time. He didn’t know why at the time, but he knew Deran needed that picture more than he did.</p><p>After Adrian had given it to him and seen the look on his face, he got his answer. Just like it remined Adrian of how amazing he was, it reminded Deran of the same.</p><p>He didn’t want to leave him, but it was what they both needed for the time being.</p><p>Adrian wanted to hop off the plane, march into Deran’s office ad find him sitting there as if he’d never left, like he’d never had to say goodbye.</p><p>He wanted to put them in that picture frame, maybe then they too could remember who they used to be.</p><p>~</p><p>He entered the dimly lit bar just before eleven later that night. By the time he’d gotten home, unpacked, showered, napped for several hours, and showered again- it was getting late. He knew Dean was a night-owl, especially with owning <em>The Drop</em>, but he couldn’t wait to see him.</p><p>He wanted to spend as much time with Deran as they day, now night, would allow.</p><p>As he approached the bar top, the girl behind the counter nodded at him, “What can I get ya?”</p><p>Adrian asked for a beer and as she set it in front of him she asked, “You’re a, gosh what is it. . . Adrian right?” She had a cute smile on her face as Adrian nodded his head up and down, “Uh yea that’s me. How’d you know?”</p><p>She dragged the rag across the counter while answering, “I’ve seen you on the tv, everyone here watches your competitions.” Adrian was about to question her when she continued on. “Yea it’s like a requirement to work here or something.” She laughed slightly adding, “I’m Kai by the way.” Adrian didn’t get to inquire as the bar began to fill up and the girl, Kai, moved away to take their orders.</p><p>To pass the time, Adrian played some pool and caught up with a few of his surfing buddies. He was surprised Ox and Colby hadn’t made an appearance, he figured they’d be in here most nights trying to con Deran into giving them free drinks.</p><p>“Last call!” The bartender, Kai, shouted suddenly.</p><p>He glanced up at the clock, it was coming up on two a.m.; <em>where the hell was he</em>? He figured he should probably get going but no one else seemed in a hurry to move, so he’d wait until they got kicked out before giving up on Deran.</p><p>About half an hour later Adrian was on his, whatever number beer this was, when he heard him; he would know that raspy voice anywhere. But when he looked up, the head he saw didn’t match the voice. <em>Where the fuck did his hair go?</em></p><p>They finally locked blues and Deran held his beer up nodding his direction, indicating he saw him and would be over soon.</p><p>~</p><p>Everyone else had left and he and Deran were <em>finally </em>alone, <em>finally</em> together after all of these months.</p><p>Deran told him what went down with Baz and he responded with the appropriate ‘are you ok’ questions, but damn if he couldn’t think about anything other than his new do.</p><p>“Jesus, can we talk about something else, please?”</p><p>Deran was done with the serious talking and quite frankly, so was Adrian.</p><p>He looked up and tipped his beer in Deran’s direction, “I like your hair.” Deran rubbed a hand through his now short locks and smiled mischievously, “Yea?” Adrian shook his head, Deran loved compliments on his appearance, especially from him;</p><p>“Having a midlife crisis or something?” Deran just shrugged casually, “No, just got itchy.” Adrian asked if Craig had given him shit about it but Deran said he hadn’t seen him in a few months, something about him going down to Mexico.</p><p>They were running out of small talk as was Adrian with his beer. “You want another one?” Deran questioned. “No, I should uh probably go. . .” He let the ‘go’ stretch out, wanting Deran to know he meant the opposite. Deran read him like a book replying sarcastically, “Yea you should probably go.”</p><p>As Deran moved closer Adrian couldn’t take it anymore, grabbing Deran’s stubbly face and pulling him close- their lips collided fast and needy. They started to tear each other’s outer shirts off throwing them to the floor when Deran suddenly pushed him away, leaving him in bewilderment.</p><p>Deran had a cocky smile on his face, “I thought you had to go?”</p><p>He began stripping his tank off followed by his jeans, leaving Adrian to gaze at all his glory. Deran hitched his thumb toward the back room, “Cuz uh I was just gonna get naked and go hang out back there, but if you have to go-” Adrian tackled him through the back-door entrance, while teasingly saying, “Shut-up!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Deran-</strong>
</p><p>Deran was hot for Adrian and he couldn’t wait to fill his tight ass. He started stripping Adrian’s remaining clothes, eager to get his hands on <em>every</em> inch of his toned body.</p><p>Pushing Adrian down to the couch, he mounted him and dove his mouth down to kiss him once more. Adrian slipped his tongue into Deran’s mouth and they played with each other’s, licking and nipping at one another.</p><p>Deran reached a hand down between them and took Adrian’s hard dick in his palm, tugging up and down the length of it. Adrian began to make those sweet sounds Deran liked, so he trailed down his body until his mouth was sucking his length in, inch by inch. As Deran licked and sucked, Adrian dug his hand into Deran’s scalp, pulling and tugging on his short hairs making Deran ravenous.</p><p>He needed to be inside Adrian, <em>now</em>. He jumped up and left Adrian to suffer momentarily while he grabbed the lube and condoms from his desk drawer. When Deran came back, Adrian already had his legs spread wide, panting with anticipation. Deran’s blues were wild with hunger as he spread them further and grabbed Adrian’s thighs, pulling him closer.</p><p>He applied lube to both of them liberally, and began to roll the condom up his length when Adrian reached out and took over, “Let me do it.” Deran didn’t oblige.</p><p>Condom in place, Deran pushed two fingers inside Adrian’s hole loosening him up; Adrian let out breathless sighs. He moved his fingers around, pushing them deeper. Deciding they were ready, Deran removed his fingers and placed his hands on Adrian’s shoulders. He lined himself up and pushed into Adrian until he was fully seated. Both men groaned heavily as Deran began to push in and out, he loved how tight Adrian was. Adrian tried to push up into him but Deran shoved him back down, locking him in place.</p><p>Adrian grunted in frustration, “Common Der, faster.” <em>Greedy bastard</em>. But Deran was feeling impatient himself.</p><p>He began to thrust harder, hitting Adrian right in his favorite spot. Deran let off on his hold so that Adrian could bring him down for a kiss. They darted their tongues out dancing with each other again. Deran’s hand slipped between them once more, taking Adrian fully in his hands pumping up and down. It wasn’t long before they both came, hard, and lay there panting.</p><p>Deran’s weight was crushing Adrian as he’d practically fallen on top of him after his release; Adrian didn’t seem to mind. When their breathing seemed to be settled, they cleaned themselves up before repositioning on the couch. Adrian was laying on his back with one arm propped under his head while Deran sat lighting a joint, Adrian’s feet resting on his lap.</p><p>“I guess you really meant it.” Adrian looked at him confused, “Meant what?” Deran brought a hand to his head and pulled through his short strands. He threw a wicked smile on his face raising his eyebrows, “That you like my hair.” Adrian chuckled and pushed his toes into Deran’s abdomen, “Fucker!”</p><p>Deran squeezed his legs where they rested on his lap. Adrian cleared his throat, “So uh I hear you have new hiring requirements.” Deran raised an eyebrow his direction. Adrian smiled sarcastically, “Yea, Kai told me you force all the staff to watch my competitions.”</p><p>It was nearly impossible to make a Cody blush, but if anyone could get it out of Deran it was Adrian. Deran looked at him nonchalantly, “What can I say, the patrons are big fans of the world’s best surfer.” Adrian smiled appreciatively at him and kept his sarcastic comments to himself for once, taking the genuine compliment for what it was.</p><p>They passed the joint back and forth not minding the silence, just happy to be in each other’s presence.</p><p>Adrian nudged his side softly and Deran’s eyes looked brighter than the ocean. “Come here.” Deran finished off the joint and went to him easily, nestling his head in the crook of Adrian’s shoulder and the rest of his body between him and the back of the couch.</p><p>Adrian’s calloused fingers almost immediately made their way to his favorite mark, tracing the numbers firm, yet smoothly. He moved his other arm to rub circles on his shoulder but Deran flinched away instantly. He was surprised Adrian hadn’t noticed yet or asked his millions of questions he always had, but he must not have noticed it yet. They were <em>slightly </em>preoccupied he supposed.</p><p>Deran sat up and twisted his body toward Adrian showing him the new ink. “Just got it the other day, took fuckin’ hours man.”</p><p>Adrian frowned at nothing in particular, most likely chastising himself for missing anything about Deran. “Shit, your hair is <em>seriously </em>throwing me off my game D.” Deran burst into laughter at that while Adrian pushed off the couch and approached him to examine the new tattoo closely. “A lion huh? That looks badass, solid.” Before Adrian could get his greedy hands on him, Deran led him back to the couch, giving him the inside this time.</p><p>He wanted to be closer to Adrian so he molded himself into him, pushing back until there was no more space to give. Adrian rested his head close to Deran’s and pulled his arm through Deran’s to wrap around his waist, claiming him even more.</p><p>Finally getting his way, Adrian moved his hands to the lion and traced its pattern softly-<em>too </em>softly. Deran left it for a moment but his breathing began to pick up as panic set in. He was remembering that night all those years ago when he’d fallen asleep on the couch. He’d woken up to soft, delicate hands brushing up and down his shoulder before they made their way to places they should <em>never </em>touch.</p><p>He was about to bolt when Adrian must have realized his mistake, “Der it’s ok, it’s just me. She’s not here, just me.”</p><p>He wrapped his arms around him fully and applied pressure. Deran tried to relax his mind and pushed back into Adrian who squeezed tighter. When he was sure it was just the two of them, he relaxed and Adrian loosened his hold, no longer fearing he would take off.</p><p>“Der I’m <em>so </em>sorr-” Deran twisted around and brought a hand to his face, his eyes intensely blue. “Don’t. No more sorries, remember?” Adrian gave his lopsided smile and Deran kissed him gently on his forehead and rested his own on Adrian’s for a minute.</p><p>Deran breathed out a sigh, “Come on, I know you’re <em>dying </em>to ask.” Adrian poked him in the abs and stuck his tongue out touching the tip of Deran’s nose.</p><p>“It’s fine, you can tell me when you’re ready.” Deran snorted, “Yea ok A, we <em>all</em> know who will be waiting longer.” Adrian just laid there, not paying him any attention, all of his contact had faded. Damn if he couldn’t be more stubborn than him sometimes.</p><p>Deran glared at him until their blues connected, “Always have to be stubborn Dolan.” It was Adrian who snored this time, “You’re one to talk Cody.”</p><p>Deran reached up to find Adrian’s hand, lacing it together with his. “Lions bring down their prey, their strength and power is almost unmatched.” Adrian nodded for him to continue. “A single lion could easily kill several wolves if cornered.”</p><p>He looked at Adrian who was clearly puzzled but obviously caught on when he spoke, “They’re the wolves and you’re the lion.” Deran bit the inside of his mouth while nodding his head up and down. “I wanted something to make me feel protected, make me feel strong.”</p><p>Adrian nodded once more, “I get it Der, but you should know you’re one of the strongest people I know. I mean just look at all you’ve done.” He waived his hands around signifying the bar, “This, <em>you </em>did this, not them, <em>you</em>. I’ll always be proud of you for that.”</p><p>Deran’s eyes became glossy with Adrian’s heartfelt words; he buried himself into him once more. “I could <em>never</em> be who I am without you.”</p><p>Adrian pulled him closer, wrapping himself around his sculpted body. Adrian breathed into his ear, “I’ll always protect you, <em>always</em>.”</p><p>They stayed like that in each other’s arms and Adrian eventually began tracing his favorite spots with added pressure.</p><p>It was <em>her</em> touch that had scarred him, but it was <em>his</em> touch that had saved him.</p><p>He would let Adrian touch him forever; physically, mentally-any way he would give it. With Adrian he wanted to feel everything, <em>every</em> touch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to say thank you to anyone who has taken the time to read this series, leave kudos and/or sweet comments, it is SO appreciated! I'm sad to see this one end, but that just leaves room for new series (;</p><p>Follow me on tumblr: browney3dgirl6</p><p>Feel free to send me any prompts on here or tumblr for these two!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>